Pointe, Pirouette, and Plie
by cristina rosales
Summary: Reyna and Jason both grew up in a dance studio in their hometown, but as they prepare to embark away to college and auditions, fate brings them together. [Collections of ballet, Jeyna oneshots. Updates normally every other Sunday. Disclaimer: I don't know that much about ballet]
1. Breathe

pointe, pirouette, and plie

reyna and jason both grew up in a dance studio in their hometown, but as they prepare to embark away to college and auditions, fate brings them together. [collections of jeyna oneshots. Updates normally on sunday,. Disclaimer: I don't know that much about ballet]

dragon prompts: Sunset,

c/p prompts: formation

chapter one: breathe

 **a/n: Hello, friends! I'm Mags, and I've come to invade the PJO fandom with a little jeyna. If you like Jasper better, that's fine. I might include some hints at jasper, but this fic will mostly be jeyna. (If any of y'all love jeyna, pm me.)**

 **This is going to be a collection of chronological oneshots, short a sweet, about Jason and Reyna's life as dancers going to the same studio. It will mostly update on Sundays, but don't fear if I update randomly in the week. :)**

 **I love watching ballet and have danced it when I was little but stopped. So I don't know that much about ballet and dance, so sorry if I mess up on stuff. I'll try to research.**

 **Prompts: formation and sunset**

Reyna stooped down to untie her pointe shoes. As usual, she was the last student in Room C in her dance studio, Move and Dance.

The walls of Room C were made of elegant bricks with a thin layer of white paint that was peeling in some areas. Windows over-looked the city's busting streets where cars raced down the roads and pedestrians hurried home to a hot dinner. The stereo in the corner of the room glistened as light from the setting sun hit its shiny metal body.

Reyna suddenly froze halfway through untying her shoes. She felt a tingling in her foots that soon spread to her legs. The tingle that screamed, _I wanna dance!_

She quickly laced up her shoes again and hooked up her phone to the speakers. The teachers at the studio had known Reyna for 14 years and trusted her enough to give her the duties of locking up the rooms. They certainly wouldn't mind if she used this room for practice.

She scrolled through her songs until she found the right one. Sleeping Lotus. The soft piano music flowed out of the speakers as Reyna began to dance.

The routine was something she knew from heart; she had practiced it so many times. The formation of the dance was simple, flow like a river and travel across the room. _Up, down, hands in fifth._ _P_ _irouette into forth and land._ _B_ _risé_ _._ _Chaines_ **,** _chaines, chaines,_ _stop._ ** _Pas de chat_** __ _ **,**_ _ **l**_ _and, arms in fifth. Walk, walk, turn, a_ _rabesque._

The movements flowed from Reyna's body with ease. She didn't even have to talk to herself while dancing; it just flowed from her. She kept staring back into the mirror to make sure she was as close to perfect as possible.

As she danced and looked, she could hear Mrs. Robert's voice criticizing her in her head. _Stand taller. Extend your arms! Flow. Your center of gravity is too high! Point your feet!_ _Posture, Reyna, don't stand like a slob._ Reyna quickly corrected herself to listen to her mind's voice. When she first met Mrs. Roberts her criticism scared Reyna. The way she said it with a posh, no-nonsense way, and said with her thick New York accent. Now, she enjoyed the criticism, surprisingly. It gave her comfort knowing that someone was watching her, caring enough about her to correct her. Also because audition season was coming up.

Reyna swung her foot around, landed in forth position, and struck her final pose as the song ended. Applause broke out, and Reyna whipped her head around to see someone standing at the door. Someone was watching her.

The person was a boy with blonde hair and the most striking blue eyes. He was tall, taller than six feet, and wore a leotard. A fellow dancer.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. _Where have I seen that person before?_ But before she could study him further he spoke up.

"You're good," he said stupidly. His voice rang a bell in Reyna's mind. _Jason Grace_. That was the boy. He was a talented dancer, the best male student in the whole studio. All the girls, Reyna included, agreed he was hot, but Reyna didn't think he was _that_ hot. They had once taught a dance class together, but she doubted he remembers her. She was plain, while he was popular. _And hot._ A voice chimed in from her head. Reyna waved away that thought.

"Thanks?" Reyna replied. She tried not to stare at him, but boy, he was hot. Muscles bulged from his leotard, and his eyes were the exact shade of her pond in the winter. Reyna adverted her eyes when Jason glanced at her. He hopefully didn't catch her eying him. Reyna's cheeks began to heat up.

"Did you choreograph that dance?" Jason tried to keep the conversation carrying on. His bright blue eyes met her chocolate ones. Reyna's heart jumped into her throat before looking away.

"Sorta. Mrs. Roberts helped me," Reyna fiddled with her hair. "Are you preforming a solo for the thing?" The concert was a performance where the best of Move and Dance would preform at the mall, a tidbit for the big, annual performance.

"Not really. The teachers say I should do a duet," Jason's fingers tapped against the bar, and Reyna was too nervous to ask him to stop. But he was obviously nervous too.

"Oh. Well, I guess I better go." Reyna grabbed her stuff and hurried out the door, her cheeks felt on fire. A duet? With who? Jason was sweet and caring and hot and a good dancer and really nice, so was it bad that Reyna wanted to do a duet with him? That Reyna felt a tingle in her heart when his eyes met hers?

 _No,_ her mind chastised her. _Keep focused on ballet. Get into a good college and become a dancer. You don't need t use your back-up plan. There's no room for a boy. Forget him._

But Reyna still couldn't forget how her heart leapt into her throat when he looked into her eyes.


	2. Extend

**Ch 2: Extend**

 **AN: Sorry this is so late and short! I've been really struggling with a delema where as soon as I sit down to write, my muse is like "Nope girl! Write this other thing" and it's so annoying! But I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompts are for Challenges by the dozen and deja vu in Caesar Palace Prompts.**

The cream flowed into the coffee, swirling into the dark brew and turning it a warm, brown color. The air smelled strongly of coffee, the bitter-sweet, strong aroma filled the room and comforted Reyna. The early morning sunlight streamed through the room and bathed the wooden tables in their soft glow.

Move and Dance was partly located over a coffee shop. Reyna had lived most of her life in the studio, so of course she had spent many hours, and dollars, in the coffee shop below.

She sat by the window, hunched over her homework and ballet bag. Reyna chewed on the eraser of her pencil, a disgusting habit she really needed to stop.

"Give reasoning why the U.S. has a relativity stable government," Reyna read her homework question out loud. "Umm..."

She pondered for a moment and then picked up her pencil and pressed it against the paper. "No," she said to herself. "That won't work."

 _Jingle. Tingle. Thunk._ The door burst open and rattled the small, rusted bell, and Reyna instinctively looked up. A blonde mop of hair quickly strode in, and Reyna buried herself back into her work. It was the boy from yesterday.

"Why, God?" Reyna murmured under her breath. "Why here? Why?"

She kept her head down and pretended not to see the boy. She pretended to be engrossed in the judicial branch of the government, which wasn't very engrossing. The boy, _Jason_ , was idly strolled and glanced around, and she could feel his gaze land on her.

"Shit," Reyna softly swore under her breath. "Why God. Don't come over here!"

As if God heard her request and said "screw it," Jason grabbed his coffee and began to walk towards Reyna.

"Hey, Reyna," he said awkwardly while trying to balance the large latte.

Reyna glanced up from her notes and forced a nonchalant shrug, "Hey, Jason."

Jason glanced around, "So, umm, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Reyna said. "Just homework and classes."

"Yeah, me too. Mind if I sit down?"

Reyna shook her head, "Go ahead."

After maneuvering into his seat with one hand, Jason plopped down and smiled. Reyna could feel heat bloom on her neck.

"So, ummm, you're a good dancer—" Jason started. "I mean, I guess you already know that because everyone tells you that."

"Yeah?" Reyna really did have no idea. All her teachers did was correct and correct her. Sure, many other people did say so, but, until her teacher approves her, Reyna will never be "good enough."

"Yeah. Really. You're really good. You're probably even better than me!" Jason burst with excitement until he reached the last sentence. Realization of what he said, and how prideful it sounded, wiped off his grin.

Reyna couldn't help but laugh, "Really? I think all that coffee must've gotten to your head!"

Jason laughed awkwardly along with her, "Yeah too much coffee. Do you drink?"

Reyna smiled and looked towards Jason's lips. They were stained from the coffee and chapped. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and Reyna instinctively shoved them down. "No, I enjoy tea."

Jason laughed, "Tea? That's so classy. You must that artsy girl."

Reyna began to nod, but then she remembered what her sister always said. _Be wary of men, for they will kiss you on the lips and say, 'I'll love you forever' and leave right after. Guard yourself._

Her smile faded and she began to pack up her things. _Guard yourself, and don't let your heart be broken. Not like before._ "Umm, I have to go. Bye, Jason."

Jason's smile faded, "Is everything okay, Reyna?"

"Yeah," Reyna walked towards the door. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Oh, okay," Jason started towards her but then stopped. "Well, I forgot to tell you this, but don't forget to extend your arms when you dance!"

Reyna quickly hurried out the door, her ballet bag bouncing. She tried to calm the heat in her cheeks she always got from talking to boys. Outside the coffee shop Reyna cursed herself. "You idiot! Why couldn't you just be _friends!_ You just pushed away someone else. You idiot!"

Reyna slowly shook her head at her conscious, "No. It's going to end like before. Friends don't work that way... and it'll end like _before_."

 **i swear, i never have any control over these stories. it always ends in such different ways.**


End file.
